Peach Creek BALLERS
by Remy234
Summary: It is time for the Peach Creek Cobblers to play basketball. Can they go the distance? Or will they fail?


**Peach Creek Cobbler Madness**

**A/N:**_I really felt that EENE should've had a basketball episode instead of football. Being a high school basketball player, I find the sport more fast pace than slow football. Anyways, I'm done talking about my favorite sport._

* * *

Eddy sat in his home watching game 4 of the Finals. The Heat and OKC, two of his favorite teams, were playing. The Heat led the series 3-1. If the Heat won this, they were the sure winners. However, during the last game OKC started to turn around and blew the Heat out 117-89, surprising everyone. This game was no different. OKC was winning 105-87 with 4:12 in the fourth quarter. Eddy was on the edge of his seat. After all, he knew Kevin Durant was tired of being second. Eddy could relate to him because he is always been second in command to his friend, Edd. Just when LeBron James dunked the ball, Ed and Edd walked in. Ed had his goofy smile on, walking right behind Edd. Edd looked at Eddy before speaking.

"So, Eddy, what marvelous allotment of the game did Ed and I miss?" Edd asked. Eddy turned around, pissed at the fact his friends decided to come last minute.

"You missed everything! Kevin Durant had 12 rebounds and scored 27 points while LeBrick James only scored 14 points, a season low! And... OH!" Eddy screamed when Russell Westbrook hit a three, "Swish! Did you see that!? Yo, OKC got this. They are gonna destroy Lebrick."

"Who's LeBrick James?" Ed asked, "Is he a brick?" The jolly boy smiled as he sat down beside Eddy.

Edd looked at his friend, "LeBrick James is a apellation given to LeBron James, usually to induce a comedic aspect of his name... In other words, he sucks even though he's considered Michael Jordan status within 1 season with Miami."

"Jordan status?" Eddy began, "You obviously have no idea who really is at Jordan status. Kevin Durant, Carmelo Anthony, and Kobe Bryant are the closest. KOBE frickin' scored 81 points in a game. As much as I love Durant, Kobe is the king of basketball. Even Michael Jordan didn't do that. Why I would go as far as to say Kobe is the greatest of all time. He's a monster. Unfortunately, the Lakers are suffering."

"Wow, this is the first time Eddy beat me in an argument." Edd wondered as he sat down beside Ed. That game was amazingly intense. Yeah, there were 4 minutes on the clock, but the Heat had a sudden burst of energy. Chris Bosh scored 7 points to kick start it. Then, Chris 'Birdman' Andersen scored 6 points. Then, Lebron scored 5 points. To tie it up at 108-108, Dwayne Wade hit a 3. With 12 seconds left on the clock, Perry Jones passed it to Kevin Durant. Durant, knowing he could make the shot, waited the clock out. Once it reached 2 seconds, he jumped up for the 3. The ball left his and it went in the net. Game over, 111-108.

"Amazing-" was all Edd could say before Eddy leaped from the couch.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! DURANT BEAT LEBRICK JAMES!" Eddy danced. Ed joined him. Edd sat on the couch. He laughed at his 2 friends dancing. Eddy was dancing for 2 reasons: 1, he knew that the NBA season was extended. 2, Kevin made a bet that the Heat would win this next game. They bet 10 dollars, and a knuckle sandwich was placed in the bet.

* * *

Kevin was tired the next day at school. He had to deal with the grief that Eddy actually beat him. Then, there was the fact that OKC might win the Finals. Sure, Miami came back in 4 minutes, but OKC has shown that they can blow out the Heat. As he entered the classroom, he noticed that only one person was there: Edd. Edd smiled at Kevin and waved, to which Kevin responded with a snarl. When Kevin took his seat, he laid his head on the desk. The last person he wanted to see was Eddy. Just as the red hatted boy was about to sleep, an all to familiar voice entered the room:

"HEY, SHOVELCHIN," Eddy began, "You said 10 dollars. Where is it?"

"Not now, Dorky." Kevin replied, still laying his head on the desk.

"Oh, really," Eddy proceeded to shake Kevin awake, "You lying-" Eddy was cut off when Kevin's fist connected with his temple. Eddy fell on his side, visibly shaken. Ed and Edd ran to his comfort. Eddy ignored the pain and continued, "Ha! Someone's mad. You know nothing about basketball. Matter of fact, I bet I can beat you!" Eddy laughed.

Kevin smiled, "So... You're better than me at basketball, eh?" Eddy nodded while smiling, "How 'bout a new bet? Pick up game up to 21. You, Dork, and Double Dork versus me, Rolf, and Johnny during gym."

Eddy's smile disappeared, "Wait! Why do I get Mr. Nonathletic and Monobrow while you get 'Never Ending Forehead' and Rolfy-boy?"

"Aren't they on the basketball team?" Kevin asked to which Ed and Edd nodded in agreement, "So, fair game." He answered as he walked off looking for his teammates

"Eddy, do not tell Ed and I that you forgot our participation in both football and basketball. We had a much less excruciating time getting into the sport since we are both 6 feet and taller. If I remember correctly, coach was reluctant to let you on due to your short stature..." Edd made a mistake. Eddy was well aware of his short height. Being at 5'4'', he was the shortest player on the team. Eddy shot Edd a glare.

"Oh, but I lead the team in points per game! I scored 45 points once, and you only scored a mere 8 that game. I even outplayed Kevin! And this season's gonna be no different. I'll scored 81 points like Kobe." Eddy exclaimed as he made a b-ball shooting gesture. Edd sighed before sitting down. Ed sat down, and he got his notebook out, doodling his heart out. He drew a picture of Eddy running up for a lay up.

* * *

The time had come. Eddy had been anticipating the moment he 'sprays' Kevin with his points. Eddy was teasing Kevin while they were dressing out, "Yo, Shovel Chin, Infinite Forehead, and Slow Foreigner, ready to get sprayed.

Rolf was first to respond, "What is this sprayed? Rolf knows nothing of your silly customs. Why don't you follow Rolf's country's tradition of basket-hoop." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rolf, "Did Rolf offend you?"

"Nah, chump, just be prepared to lose," Eddy stated as he left in his basketball shorts.

Once everyone was ready, they lined up and waited for roll call. When the coach was finished, he told them to run 10 laps, so they did. As soon as they finished the 10 laps, the coach opened the basketball and etc. room. Eddy ran to the door, but Kevin tripped, "Loser! Hahahaha!" He laughed as he entered the room. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny, and Rolf waited for Kevin to appear.

"What's taken egg-head soooooooo long!?" Eddy complained.

"It's only been 30 seconds, Eddy," Edd replied. Just then, Kevin walked out. In his hand was a plump orange ball.

"Shoot for first possession," Kevin said as he passed the ball to Eddy. Eddy walked up to the free-throw line before Kevin interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait, you have to shoot here." Kevin commanded as he pointed at the tape that separated the 3 pointers from 2s. Eddy growled before going to the line. He bounced the ball 2 times. He took a deep breath to relax his muscles. In the flash of a second, Eddy shot the ball. Swish! The ball went through the net perfectly.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Carmelo!" Eddy commented.

"So what," Kevin said, "Check." Kevin passed the ball to Eddy, who passed it to Kevin. Then, Kevin passed it to Eddy. Ed and Edd ran in different directions with Rolf and Johnny following them, respectively. Eddy dribbled the ball as Kevin got closer. Eddy dribbled it in between his legs for a few seconds. Kevin reached in and missed. Eddy took this opportunity to score. He bounced the ball under Kevin and ran past him. He dribbled the ball once before going in for the layup. Rolf noticed this and ran to block the shot. Eddy, thinking wisely, passed it to an open Ed. Ed ran up with the ball and dunked it in the goal.

"What now, Kev!" Eddy taunted, "2-0."

"We'll see about that, Frog Lips," Kevin answered, "Check." Eddy got the ball. He thought of his options: shoot the 3 or pass. Eddy decided to shoot the 3 as soon as he got the ball. He leaped in the air and shot the ball. It flew through the air and... Clank! It hit the rim and bounced into Johnny's hand, "Take it out, Johnny." Kevin ordered. Johnny dribbled the ball before passing it to Rolf who was beyond the 3 point line. Rolf dribbled it twice before passing to Kevin.

"Psyche!" Eddy screamed as he jumped in front of Rolf's pass. He caught the ball and turned around to shoot a 3. It went in with a 'WHOOSH!' sound, "Swish!" Eddy commented, "5-0"

"Okay, you're asking for it now..." Kevin lamented, "Check." Eddy bent his back and dribbled the ball close to the ground. Kevin kept his head lower than Eddy's waiting for the right moment. Eddy dribbled in between his legs a few moments before running towards Edd and passed it. Edd grabbed the ball and passed it towards Ed. Ed caught the ball and ran for the dunk.

"Rolf will not let EDBOY HUMILIATE HIM!" Rolf exclaimed as he jumped up with Ed. Rolf smacked the ball out of Ed's hand, and the ball fell out of bounds.

"That's right! We got this!" Kevin yelled, veins pulsing through his neck. Eddy went to where the ball fell and picked it up. He threw it to Ed, but out of nowhere, Johnny jumped in for the steal. He passed it to Kevin, who went for the layup. The ball went in with no problem, "5-2, Dork-e-dia." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, check," Eddy lamented. As soon as Kevin got the ball, Eddy stole it and ran to the left.

"You god damn cheater!" Kevin yelled.

Eddy stopped and shot. As the ball hit the rim, it circled it. Finally, it fell in, "Poppy-Cock, Kevin, if you wish to beat shorter-than-a-stick Edboy, you must release your anger! Do not get angry." Rolf said, feeling ashamed that he was losing to a midget. Kevin looked at his teammates and winked.

* * *

After Eddy exited the shower, his face was battered. Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny decided to play rough against the 3 Eds. He had gotten dressed and entered the gym, waiting for the bell to ring. Instantly, Kevin greeted him, "Hey, Dorky, what was our little be? Oh yeah, you owe me 10 dollars. Hahahahahaha!" Kevin laughed as he went to talk to the other victors of the basketball game. Eddy knew half the stuff were flagrant fouls, and that they should've won.

"Eddy, the bell rang," Edd interrupted the short boy's thoughts. Eddy turned around to face Edd before noticing Kevin leaving. He couldn't stand Shovel Chin anymore.

"HEY! BIG CHIN!" Eddy yelled. Kevin stopped in his tracks, "Your ass cheated! So you know what? You play me one-on-one tommo-"

"Save it for the choir, Flathead," Kevin left. Eddy growled.

"Did you see me, Double D," Ed started, "I can dunk!"

"Well, considering you're 6'7'', I would be flabbergasted if you couldn't." Edd answered as he and Ed left Eddy in the gym by himself.

"How dare that big chinned, ugly retard-" Eddy began before:

"Eddy, what's wrong," a figure walked towards Eddy.

"Nothing, Coach," Eddy replied.

"Well, good, we have our first game tomorrow, and I want your head in the game."

"Yes, sir!" Eddy smiled as Coach left. Eddy, then, proceeded to class.


End file.
